Together we love, care, and fight as Sisters
by HockeyChick36
Summary: This is about how Kirstyn Edward and Bella's daughter has a twin named Kamden and a older brother named cole. Can her relationship with Kamden and her boyfriend Kaleb stay intact or will it crumble. What will happen to Kamden and her boyfriend Brantley . Relationships are tested and a bond like no other between twin sisters could either Crumble or Thrive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was getting late when I decided to go to bed. I got changed into my pyjamas Alice and Mum had bought me when we went shopping yesterday. Alice and I had to drag Mum there but it was worth it in the end when I came out with a blue Gucci handbag. When I was just about ready for bed I felt heat radiating through my body, it was coming from behind me. I looked into the mirror and it was Kaleb wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck up to my lips. I was so happy to see him.

"Sorry I took so long, you know how my dad is when it comes to food" he smiled still holding me in his arms.

"That's okay your here now, I was just about to...read a book" I lied.

"You, read a book?, yeah right you were getting ready to go to bed weren't you?" he asked half hearted, knowing he was right.

"Guilty, you know me to well" I said with a grin on my face

"Yeah well its getting late we should probably go to sleep, im exhausted" he said yawning.

He lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom and gently placed me onto the bed. He kissed my forehead then climbed under the covers himself.

"Love you" he said sleepiness in his voice.

"Love you more" I said with a smile

"Not possible." He said sleepily

"Yes possible." I say with as much energy I could pull from my tired body.

I heard faint voices coming from downstairs, I guessed that it was Emmett, my brother Cole, my twins boyfriend Brantley, and Jasper having a bet about something I'll probably not find funny because the bets are usually about me, my twin sister kamden, if not then Mum but seconds later I was asleep.

The sun was shining through the glass of my window when I woke up, I spread my arms across the bed curling my fingers into the sheets, it was empty. Kaleb wasn't there, which was really unusual considering he is always the one who has the lie ins but who's complaining?. I got out of bed and went into the hallway, it was silent,there was no sound except from the cars on the roadway.I hear nocking at my door a open my door to Kamden, she just walks right in and asks if I have seen the family or the boys. I say no because I just woke up but I would help find them with her. We take each other's hand and start skipping around the house in our short shorts and sport bras looking for everyone. When we checked every where except the downstairs we run to the steps as a race and we both jump from the ledge instead of using steps. The drop was about 100 feet but we both landed like spider man and look up to find everyone standing in front of us. Kaleb, Brantley, Cole, Mum, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Grandma and Grandpa.

"Happy Birthday" they all shouted.

The room was covered in banners all over and there were sets of pink and red roses in vases at every table, Alice's planning I assumed

We were in shock because We forgot all about our 18th birthday. It just slipped our minds completely, but unlike my mother Kamden, and I love parties and presents so we were in no rush to refuse them.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked with a bit of hope in her voice as if she wanted our approval.

"Its...amazing, We love it Alice thank you" We said thankfully and at the same time.

"I'm so glad you both like it, so... are you ready for your presents?". she asked

"Sure lets see them" We said with a smirk speaking again in sync.

Alice walked over to the dining table which was full of presents and she lifted the two to the right of the table and brought it to us.

"This is from me and Jasper I think you'll both like it" she said winking.

I took off the red ribbon that was tied across the present, Kamden did the same with her blue ribbon, it had little designs on the wrapping paper and was very designer. Once We ripped it apart We opened the box and was stunned it was the shoes that matched my Gucci blue handbag, and Kamdens Gucci red handbag, We grabbed Alice in a bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, oh my god I love it, I can't believe the bag had matching shoes" I said still staring at my new present. When Kamden and I realized we spoke in sync again we start laughing until we had tears and our stomachs hurt.

"Yeah me too, I went around hundreds of shops to find them but it was the best shopping trip ever" she said laughing with us at how hysterical we found it that we talked in sync.

"Thank you Alice and Jasper I love them" We said again in sync.

I look at Kamden as serious and sassy I could be at the time and said " chica we need to work on the whole not talking in sync all the time or the world will continue to think we are psychotic!."

Jasper had his arms around Alice cradling her, they always did make the perfect couple. I set the shoes to the side and saw our next present is from Rosalie and Emmett. They had got me a blue car with a built in stereo. And a red car with a built in stereo for Kamden.

"I put it in myself" Emmett said, proud of himself.

"Why does that not surprise me" I said smiling

"I know right he just has to take as much time he can to try and be cooler and as awesome as us that he has to brag." Kamden said to nobody in particular with her look of mischief.

"Thanks anyways if I don't like it I'll have something that can hook up to my phone and I pod put in" Kamden said evilly.

The next present was from Grandma and Grandpa, they bought me a silver locket with half of a blue diamond heart which read

"To our darling Kirstyn we love you, and want you to know that you are very special to us in so many ways. You are a gift to have as our granddaughter xox."

I immediatly give them hugs and whispered in their ears

"Thank you I love you both so much" I smiled.

Then Grandma and Grandpa bought Kamden a silver locket with Half of a red diamond heart which read

"To our darling Kamden we love you, and want you to know that you are very special to us in so many ways. You are a gift to have as our granddaughter xox."

She turns to them with tears in her eyes and wraps them in a hug and tells them she loves them more and they are amazing.

"Close your eyes and take my hand hun" my Mum told me and Kamden.

Our eyes were shut tight and I was so excited to see what they had gotten us. Mum lead us to the other room with my Dad behind us, she stopped and so did we.

"Okay open" Mum said

I just see a baby blue piano and a blur of black. Next thing I know I'm tackled by a puppy with a blue collar on. My dad tells me "He is my to keep and to be responsible and propyl take care of him." I nod my with a bright smile and I look over to see Kaleb grinning and I know the puppy was his idea.

Kamden got the same thing but in bright red piano and a white puppy with a red collar. Our dad tells her the same thing he told me and I look to see Brantley with a grin on his face along with Kaleb.

Then our dad asks if we would something everyone so we go over to our pianos.

We got into position and played a piece of music that we had come up with on dads piano. We guess he must have been tortured with us that he decided to get us this, but We loved him for it.

"Thank you so much mum and dad We love it, its exactly what We wanted". We said gratefully

Kaleb came over to me and whispered in my ear

"I wanted to get you something that you would love but you will get it later, trust me I don't disappoint" he said winking

"Okay, can't wait" I said smiling.

"Thank you all so much for my presents I love them" We said to everyone

They all stood there smiling, I was so happy about my new piano but I was very excited yet anxious to see what Kaleb had got me, I guess I'll have to wait for my surprise.

"Come on, time to get moving" Kaleb said

"To go where?" I asked clueless

"Well I am going to go get the car started and you are going up stairs to get ready, so I can take you out" he said grinning

"Hm I guess I can't say no to that" I said teasing him.

"I guess you can't, go on then up you go." showing his white stone teeth.

We both run up the same energetic way we came down. We went to my room and turned on my speaker and turned them up all the way while listening to Enrique Iglesias. We are dancing while getting ready together our usual sister ritual for getting ready. I get our outfits that we picked out for each other out to put on. We do each other's make up and hair we are dressed similarly and did the make up the same way along with hair. She helped me with my locket and me with her. We do our little jump from the top and drop screaming holding onto each other. We see everyone trying to cover up their laughter with coughs. We see Brantley and Kaleb at the doors holding open for us.

"Ladies first". They said holding the doors.

We looked back to the others and at them

"I could get used to this" I said grinning.

"Yup same here sis. Everyday should be our birthday." Kamden responds to my comment.

"Yeah yeah, lets go" the boys said rolling their eyes.

I heard chuckles from behind us as we were getting into the cars and as Kaleb and Brantley started driving.

"So where are we going" We asked wondering.

"You'll see' They said smiling

A few minutes later Kaleb and Brantley stopped the car and we all got out. Me and Kamden walked arm in arm laughing at how bad we are to our boyfriends as they lead us. When we got close enough We knew exactly were we were going, it was in the forest and they lead us to our little spot. There was a blanket set out on the grass with a little basket and a vase with red roses in them, my favorite.

"This is really sweet but you shouldn't have..." I trailed on

"Of course I should., look I know its not as flashy as what the others got you." he said

I cut him off "this means more to me than presents and besides who knew you could plan a few things" I teased

"Well what can I say, its natural talent". He said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah well its lovely, thank you" I smiled

I reached up and my lips met his, they were so soft and warm like always but this kiss had more passion in it. Minutes later he pulled away.

"Ready for your present?" He asked

"There's more? aren't I lucky" I said

We sat down on the blanket it was red with black designs in it, it was very lifted the basket.

"Close your eyes" He grinned

"Okay,okay" I said closing my eyes

I heard the lid being removed and also a little noise coming from whatever he was holding. He placed something around my wrist.

"Okay, open" He said

I opened my eyes and looked directly at my wrist, it was a bracelet full of little diamonds around the edges and little red hearts in the middle, it was so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes of it.

"Wow" I said stunned

"I hope that means you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Like it? I love it, its so beautiful".

"I'm glad you love it, read the back" he said

I turned it over and it engraved a little message

To my beautiful Kirstyn, you mean everything to me words can't describe I love you so much, you will never know how much you mean to me xx

I through my arms around Kaleb and he held me tight in his arms, as if to never let go and me the same.

"I think I do know" I whispered

I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed me back. my arms were around his neck and I could feel his fingers running through my hair, I never wanted this kiss to end but it was getting late so we packed up the blanket and basket, I kept the roses. Once we got home everyone welcomed us back.

"So how was it?" Dad asked

"It was beautiful, look at the bracelet Kaleb got me. It has a message on the back" I said

"Your right it is beautiful" He said smiling

Mum, Alice, Rosalie and Grandma came to look at it and they thought the same

"I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to bed" I said yawning

"Okay sweetie, goodnight I love you" Mum said hugging me.

"Goodnight Mum, I love you too" I said

Dad came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Happy birthday Hun and I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said

"Yeah me too" I said smiling

"Happy birthday baby sis I hope you liked the puppy I got you, sweet dreams my adult little sis. I love you and will do anything for you good night." My older brother cole told me as he gave me a warm and familiar brotherly hug. I am very close to my brother and trust him with everything.

"Goodnight" Everyone else said

When me and Kaleb got to our bedroom I got changed to my pyjamas and he got off him too, I stood there staring at my bracelet.

"You really love it huh?" he asked

"Yeah, by far the best birthday gift I've ever got" I said

He grinned. I took my bracelet off and set in in my jewellery box beside the mirror. We were both really tired.

"Happy birthday again, just wanted to be the last person to say it" He said

"Thanks" I laughed.

I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, and in the warmth of Kalebs arms .

Kamden split up with me before we got to our spot and she isn't home yet so I will ask her what happened when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I was opening my eyes I could see that I was no longer in my room or my house for that matter. To be honest about it I had no freaking idea where I was. I looked at my hands and they were buckled into thick layers of metal that was so strong even I could not escape from it. My feet were the same, I could not break free, the metal was attached to this wall of steel that was rock solid. I tried to escape from the metal but I couldn't, I was trapped. Then the lights were turned on and I could see now I was in a huge room which was covered up completely, no windows, no nothing, just a door about 100 feet away from me. I wasn't scared, I just wanted to know why I was here. Suddenly the door slammed open and made an echo, five vampires walked in each behind another. I did not recognize any of them and I was sure I did not know them, but somehow they knew me. Which didn't shock me because everybody's heard of me and my siblings being part vampire and part human.

"Kirstyn, its nice to see you, Let me introduce myself I am Sandro" one of them said.

He had dusty short blond hair, skin as white as mine except his looked very rough. He was wearing a gold cape with a white symbol on it which looked very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. The rest wear very similar, they were all wearing the gold cape and just had different hair colors.

"Can't say the same about you" I snarled trying to keep calm.

"Ah very feisty I like it" he teased.

He came towards me, reaching his hands to lift my chin up, I turned away in disgust. When he tried to lift my chin again I tried to bite him but the restraints didn't let me move enough.

"I suppose you're wondering why your are here eh?.He asked

I glared at him. Not wanting to say anything about anything.

"Well you've met the Volturi right? he asked

"yeah, what do they have to do with anything?" I snapped

"They do, not not anymore. Since we took care of them we have taken their place though we have changed a few things such as the cape. The gold looks more like royalty more than black and we only want the best of the best with us."

"Royalty?, I laughed. The only thing that is royal about you is the royal pain in the backside" I smirked.

A snarl came from one vampire behind Sandro

"Hush Hector" he snapped

Then he took Hector over to the corner and they were whispering, I could not here them. I tried not to use much energy, I had a thinking that I would need it. Hector went back to the rest of the vampires as Sandro came forward to me.

"Kirstyn, you have so many gifts, gifts that can do so many things. Will you join me and my brother?" he asked confidently

"Never" I said in disgust.

"Okay then maybe this will change your mind eh?"

"Hector" he said nodding to him

Hector had a smirk on his face and held out his hands. He attacked me, bolts of lightning were running through my body, it was the most horrific pain I have ever felt in all my life. Knives were like rubbers compared to this pain. I was screaming out in agony, then it finally stopped.

"Would you like to change your mind?" Hector teased.

"Go to hell" I hissed

"When I can have all this fun? I do not think so." he said with a sleeked smile

The pain continued, I new exactly how many times I had been attacked. He attacked me thirty-six times before asking me if I had changed my mind about joining him and Sandro. The pain was unbearable but I just kept thinking of my family and my Kaleb, its kills me to think I will never see them again. I could see the other vampires, there faces were stone cold, no expressions what so ever. The pain then stopped again. I did not have barely any energy left and I was starting to loose feeling of my body.

"You know you cannot keep this up for much longer, so why don't you save time and say yes?" Sandro said.

I lifted my head to him with what energy I had left.

"No matter what you say to me, no matter what you do to me. I will never join you". I said struggling.

"Very well then, the attacks are just going to get worse" Sandro said.

Hectors face was getting angrier now, he never thought anyone could survive this many attacks, especially his. He through everything into this attack and it was much more painful than the others because there was more force behind it. I had been attacked eighty-nine times now, but then suddenly the attack stopped. I lifted my head and it was Kaleb taking down Hector biting him furiously, it was all going on so fast I could not tell who was winning. Everyone came then. Dad, Mum, Cole, Brantley, and Emmett were taking down the rest of the 'New Volturi'. Guards came in there were three or four of them but Rosalie, Alice, Kamden, and Jasper took care of them in minutes. I could not see Sandro about but I thought Kaleb and Dad might have finished him together. I was getting released out of the metal buckles and into the arms of Grandpa and Grandma. I felt safe in their arms.

I heard my Dad shouting over to my Grandparents.

"Go. Get her out of here, we will meet you back at the house" he ordered.

Grandpa was carrying me in his arms, my head was spinning and the shocks were still going through me. I was in the fresh cool breeze and took a big gasp of it in, it felt good. Grandma was patting my hair when we were in the car. Tears were tripping down my face because I was so happy to see them.

"Sweetie It's okay now, your safe. They cannot hurt you anymore." she said with sadness in her voice, Holding me very protectively.

My eyes couldn't bare to stay open any longer, I fell into a deep sleep. I was having flashbacks of what had just happened, only this time my family never came for me. I just kept reliving the same pain and horrific nightmare over and over again, I would have preferred death but to Sandro and Hector death was not an option well maybe just to Sandro it wasn't. This dream was so close to reality I wasn't so sure what was real and what was not. All I knew is that I wanted it to end


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I never thought this was going to end, Hector through his biggest and best attack yet. It was coming to me, with an inch away from my face. I was screaming, I opened my eyes and I was in my bedroom. I woke up hyperventilating, sitting up in my bed.

"Easy there, your okay you were just dreaming" he said trying to relax me.

"Yeah but not all of it" I said breathing fast.

"Kirstyn I am so sorry, this is all my fault" he said sadly.

"Kaleb it wasn't your fault, you saved me" I said reassuring him.

"I should have protected you, no matter what excuse" he said looking at the ground.

"I didn't hear them or feel them taking me so how could you have possibly known? you couldn't have"

I put my arms around him struggling, and gently kissed his smooth cheek.

"Kirstyn?" he asked softly.

"Yeah" I answered

"What happened?" he asked, wanting to know.

"Where is everyone?" i asked curiously.

"Downstairs" he said

"Okay, I think we should go down, so i can tell you all what happened" I said, sadness in my voice.

"Sure" he said with a soft tone to his voice.

I went to get out of the bed and pain shot through me. I was still so weak from last night after the attacks. I fell back onto the bed.

"I can't get up, its too painful" I said tears filling in my eyes.

Pain twisted through Kaleb's face it hurt him so much to see me like this.

"Come on sweetie, its okay I'll carry you" he said lifting me gently

"It's going to be okay" he said reassuring me.

He carried me into the hallways and down the stairs to the living room. Everyone was looking to our direction and guilt twisted through their faces, I hated it. Kaleb set me gently on the couch where everyone else was and he set next to me. I wanted to continue holding me so I attempted to climb in his arms and he helped me. My Mum kissed me softly on my forehead knowing I would be in pain.

"Sweetie I am so sorry, we all are and we hate ourselves for what happened to you" she said sadness in her voice.

I looked around the room at everyone and they were shaking their heads and looked so furious with themselves.

"It was none of your faults, there is no way you all could have seen this coming, not even you Alice. They didn't plan it". I said looking at my aunt and the floor.

"So just stop feeling guilty, I can see it in your faces" I said.

"Sweetie how are you feeling?" Dad asked

"Like hell, only that would probably be less painful" I said feeling the pain inside my body.

"Your still in pain after the attacks?. I guess it does make sense, I mean thirty-six is pretty rough...your lucky to be alive" Jasper said

"What?" I snapped.

"Thirty-six attacks, I would have taken that any day but last night..." I trailed on shaking my head.

Catching on, Jasper and the rest of them turned serious.

"How many times did he attack you Kirstyn ?" Kaleb asked, terrified to know the answer.

I looked to every ones faces and then to the floor, I then took a deep breath.

"Eighty-Nine" I said softly

Gasps were all I could hear, they were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Eighty-Nine" Kaleb said with a sad tone and tears filling his eyes.

"Yeah" I said tears streaming down my face.

"My poor baby" Mum said hugging me, now she was crying too.

Dad couldn't speak, his face was pure stone. I think he was in shock like the rest of them.

I whipped the tears away from my face and it was silent for the next few minutes. Jasper was the one who broke the silence.

"Kirstyn, could you tell us exactly what happened?"

"Jasper!" Dad snapped.

"No dad it's okay, you need to know. All of you." I said

"I went to bed as normal the night before, but when I woke up I wasn't in my room. I was in this dark and lonely room and was trapped in metal buckles. Then when the five vampires came in, Sandro was the first to talk to me, Introducing himself." I said in disgust

"They called themselves 'The New Volturi', said that they took care of them and took their place. Only changed things like the cape to gold, said that it looked like royalty." I sighed

"They took out the Vorturi? that's impossible, there was only a few of them" Dad said

"Not if they have the power, then it doesn't really matter how much of them there were" I disagreed

"Anyway after that Sandro asked me to join him, said he only wanted the best of the best with him and obviously I said no, and I guess that wasn't the answer he was looking for. So, he give Hector the go ahead to attack me, again and again and I kept saying no. The attacks just kept getting stronger and Hector couldn't believe I hadn't gave in yet, but all I know is that if you all hadn't came when you did I probably wouldn't be here right now". I said truthfully

A few smiles were on their faces but not for long

"Grandpa, how did you get me out of those buckles?" I asked

"He didn't I did and they were pretty hard to crack, even for me and I guess that's saying something" he smiled

"I guess it is" I smiled in return.

"What power did Sandro have?" Dad asked

"Um I don't know, he never used it".

"Oh" was all he said

"By the way, um... which one of you killed Sandro?" I asked curiously.

"He was the one with dusty blond hair" I said trying to trigger a memory of him.

Nobody answered, shaking their heads.

"Dad, Mum?" I asked nervously.

"No, honey" they both said

"Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie?" I asked, worried now

"No" was all they said.

"Kamden, Brantley, Cole." I asked severely worried now more than ever.

"No, we helped get everyone home." Cole told me

I turned my head to face Kaleb.

"Kaleb?" , desperate now.

"I took out Hector, nobody else." he said softly

"And Grandpa and Grandma were with me..." I said in shock

I could feel my face harden, my breathing was getting faster and everyone was now realizing that what I was trying to say was that Sandro was still alive.

"He's still alive" was all I could say.

"He will never get the chance to hurt you I promise." Kaleb said with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"You don't understand" I said turning to face everyone "He will stop at nothing to get to me,and its not him that I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of what he can do I mean, Hector had a lot of power but Sandro I hate to think of what he can do" I said

"Yeah but you could have beaten Hector in a fight power ways, you know that don't you?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah but I don't even know what Sandro can do and I won't be able to fight him now. I mean, come on I have bearly enough energy to walk let alone fight." I said

"I can't see him coming" Alice said

"Well you didn't see him coming the first time did you?" Dad snapped

I put my head in my hands, I hate it when they argue.

"Both of you stop it!, this is the last thing Kirstyn needs right now, you two arguing." Kaleb said, putting his arms around me.

"Kaleb is right. We have to focus and be alert at all times, for Kirstyn's sake" Grandpa said

"Alice, your going to have to keep looking out for signs of Sandro coming." Mum said

"Okay I will" Alice said confidently.

I was still in Kalebs arms, he was holding me very close. Then he gently kissed the top of my head while playing with my hair.

"Kirstyn?" Grandpa asked

"Yes?" I answered

"You will probably be weak for a couple of days so just have a lot of rest and you should be fine then, okay?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"So I'm on bed rest then?...Fine" I sighed

"Good girl, so then off you go" he said

"What, now?" I asked

He nodded. I looked at Mum and Dad and they raised their eyebrows and started nodding too.

"Oh alright have it your way" I said

Kaleb lifted me in his arms, carried me back upstairs to my room and gently sat me down on the bed. He lay on the bed with his arms around me. We just sat there in one an others arms cradling each other.

I looked him in the eyes to find a mixture of pain, disappointment, guilt, protectiveness, and love. I told him " you do know you were the first one I saw. You were the one in my mind that made me hold onto life and say No. I knew once you realized I was gone you would destroy heaven and earth just to find me. I kept in my heart that you will always come and save me. You would always be my knight in shining armor. You and you alone was why I stayed." My voice cracked as I started to cry in the middle of talking to him. He pulled me gently closer to him and wiped the tears pouring from my eyes off my face. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead, nose, eyes, cheeks, then my lips. He answered me " I should have found you sooner, it's my fault you are in this much pain. I will never let anybody else touch you again. If they do I will kill them. Don't tell me it's ok you were hurt, it's not ok Kirstyn it's my job as your boyfriend to never let anybody harm you mentally or physically and I failed at both. I love you so much and it will never stop growing. You will always be my first priority. Now get some sleep my princess you need to rest. I won't let anything happen to you. I will stay right here just like this with you. I love you sweet dreams." He said and gave me a kiss and held me as I fell asleep.


End file.
